Kokoro's Lesson
by YuriChan220
Summary: Helena teaches her little sister what it's like to become a woman.


**Kokoro's lesson**

 **Pairing: Kokoro x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (shyly fiddles with her fingers) Um, I don't usually do this type of stuff, but I got this idea from a doujin, and I would like to thank my very good friend Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat and a little of his help. So...enjoy, everyone!**

It's one late afternoon and Kokoro is walking home from school. She couldn't wait to see her older half sister, Helena at home because she texted her that she has a surprise for her. This got Kokoro excited, so she rushed in and out of the train towards her home. However, when she gets inside, she hears some chattering going on in the living room. Curious, she walks over to see what's going on and to her surprise, she sees Helena, but with 3 men in front of her. No shirts on, just shorts.

One of them has nice blonde hair, the second has short, spiky black hair and the last one is bald.

The raven haired girl looks back and forth with a confused expression. "Um, Onee-sama? Why are these men here?"

"Ah, Kokoro," Helena says. "I decided that it's time to teach you how to become a woman. So I bought these men here to give you a lesson or two."

The bald one sneaks behind her and immediately gropes her breasts. "That's right, sister! Good ol' George here will get things started!"

Kokoro jumps at the sneak attack and starts to moan. "Hyah...ah...y-you're squeezing a bit too hard..."

"Hey! Come on!" The black haired man says. "I wanted her first!"

"Now, now, Frank," George says. "If you want to join the fun, you know what to do~"

Frank smiles as he takes off his shorts, exposing his dick. He then walks over toward the raven haired girl. "Here, Miss Kokoro! Have a feel of this~"

George gets Kokoro on her knees and takes her hand. "Come on, girl! It won't hurt~"

Kokoro hesitates a bit as she stares at the big cock in front of her. She gives it a gentle rub for a bit. "It's...so big...and smells funny..."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Helena says. "You'll get used to it soon."

The blonde man exposes his dick and walks towards Kokoro's right side. "Hey, don't leave your buddy, Kevin, behind~"

Kokoro looks over at Kevin's cock and then notices George's dick at her left. "Wow...three all at once."

"Give them a good rub!" Kevin says.

Kokoro slowly takes both of Frank and George's dicks and rubs them at a slow pace while Kevin puts his close to the raven haired girl's mouth.

"Good girl, Miss Kokoro!" George says. "You're doing great!"

"Ahhhh, man! This feels fantastic!" Frank says.

Kokoro then focuses her eyes on Kevin's cock. He inserts it inside her mouth.

"Suck on it, Miss Kokoro!" He says. "Give it all you got!"

Kokoro moans as she does what she's told while continuing rubbing the other two men's dicks. _This feels a bit weird_ , she thinks. _And my body is already getting hot. Ohhh, man. Onee-sama..._

"M-Miss Kokoro...I think it's coming out! Keep going!" George cries.

"So am I!" Frank says.

"Let's do it boys!" Kevin says

Kokoro sucks and rubs their cocks faster and faster with each moan until the three men release their semen, all over Kokoro's face and hair. The raven haired girl stays frozen, panting a little from the experience.

"We're not done yet, young lady," Kevin says. "We're just getting started~!" He unbuttons Kokoro's uniform, takes off her bra and panties and tosses them aside, leaving only her thigh high socks on.

Kokoro quickly covers her chest in embarrassment, but George immediately pulls her arms away.

"Now, now," he coos. "There's no need to be shy."

"B-but...um..." For Kokoro it's her very first time doing this, but she never expected her older sister to be doing this.

George gently pinches her nipples with one hand while groping her other breast with the other. "Does it feel good, Miss Kokoro?"

"Ah...um...ah...I...y-yes...ahh..." She shuts her eyes tightly from the groping George is giving her.

Frank walks over and inserts his fingers inside her womanhood. "Whoa! And you're this wet already!? Woooow, man!"

Helena watches with a smile. "Like your surprise, dearie?"

Kokoro continues moaning from the groping and Frank moving his fingers inside her pussy. "Ohhhh...ahhhh...it's...ahh...wonderful...ah.."

The process continues until the moaning becomes louder and Kokoro arches her back, screaming in pleasure. Juices squirt from her pussy, all over Frank's hands. Kokoro pants a little from this until Kevin comes over, takes her by the shoulders and throws her on the large couch.

"W-what are you doing now?" Kokoro asks.

Kevin smiles as he crawls on top of her. "We're going to the main event, cutie~"

Kokoro let's out ragged breaths as she looks down to notice his cock close to her pussy. ' _It's...so thick.._.' she thinks.

"You ready, Miss Kokoro?" Kevin asks.

The raven haired girl gives him a nod, signaling him to proceed. He slowly inserts his dick inside her, making the raven haired girl moan and wince.

"Ohhhh, holy cow! She's tight!" He grunts. "But it feels so great!"

He begins the process by moving his hips back and forth slowly and Kokoro moans from each movement. Her arms are raised up on both sides of her head and her legs were spread wide. Frank and George watch this wonderful scene as they masturbate.

"M-Miss Kokoro!" Kevin grunts. "How does it feel now?"

"Ahhh...ah...it feels good!" She moans. "Kimochiiii~!"

"Great! You're learning the ropes, Miss Kokoro!" The blonde man says.

Helena looks over at the two men and giggles. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kevin can't have all the fun by himeelf, you know~?" She winks at them.

Frank and George exchange looks and nod. They know exactly what to do.

"Hey, Kevin, buddy!" Frank says. "Mind if we join in?"

Kevin smiles and nods while continuing the routine. "Go right ahead, boys!"

Kevin moves over a little as Frank goes near Kokoro, gently turns her head and inserts his cock inside her mouth. George is on the right side of the couch as he reaches over to grope her breasts. Kokoro lets out muffled moans as the three men continue their routine.

"Ohhhh, man! Just...dang! Kevin, how's it going over there?" Frank asks.

"I...I'm feeling it come out!" The blonde man grunts. "Ohhhh...!

"Well, when you're done, let us have a turn!" George says.

"N-No problem...oh, man! I'm gonna cum!" Kevin moves back and forth at a faster pace this time.

Kokoro moans more and more until semen spills out inside her mouth and inside her pussy. Frank pulls it out from her mouth while Kevin pulls out his. The raven haired girl pants once again with her eyes looking at the ceiling. _Wow!_ she thinks. _This is what it's like...to become a real woman? Onee-sama...thank you..._

The three men stare at the panting girl with smiles on their faces.

"What a fine woman she is, boys!" Frank says. "So busty, too! Look at them boobies~!"

"Indeed!" Kevin says. "But our work is not finished yet! George!"

The bald man nods as he gently helps Kokoro up and he gets her on her knees and hands. "Next lesson, missy: Doggy style!"

"W-wait, what...AH!" She feels someone's cock insert inside her pussy once again from behind. She looks over and notices Frank already getting started. "Ah...so this is...mmmph!" George inserts his dick inside her mouth and puts his hand on her head to help her move back and forth.

Kevin stands by while masturbating next to her. As for Helena, she just smiles at the three men teaching her what it really means to become a woman. She feels so proud of herself for doing this. Not only that, she's proud of her little half-sister for learning from the three men.

"My sweet, sweet, Kokoro," she says to herself as she puts her hand on her cheek. "You're learning so quickly. That's my little sis~"

The process continues when Frank moves back and forth faster and faster.

Kokoro moans more and more with the two men grunting loudly until semen spill out once more. George pulls out his cock and squirts it on her face while Frank pulls his out. Then, George lies down on the floor on his back with his cock sticking straight up. Kokoro just stares at it with a confused expression.

"Go on, Kokoro," Helena says. "Get on top of him."

The raven haired girl nods and slowly crawls on top of the bald man. She looks down at his dick as she slowly inserts it inside her womanhood. However, as she does so, Kevin jumps in and puts his cock inside another hole, making her yelp.

"Hyahhh!" She cries. "Wh-wh-why is it in my butt? Why is it in my butt!?"

"You're going to experience this technique, Miss Kokoro," Frank says. "And you'll enjoy this."

"Ahhhh..ahhh...goodness, boys...you're teaching me a lot...ah..." She moves back and forth while Frank does the same. "Ah...ohh...oh, yes...ahhh..."

For Kokoro, this sensation is incredible. Being utterly filled to capacity by two strong men and their mighty penises moving and rubbing against each other inside her slick holes, her pussy and anus wonderfully ravaged at the same time, it is all absolutely incredible and Kokoro moans, whimpers, cries out, a big smile on her face and her eyes shut tight, not thinking, just feeling two wonderful men ram her pussy and ass at the same time.

Frank continues to thrust back and forth with Kokoro moving up and down as her breasts bounce from every movement.

"Ohhhh...here it comes, Miss Kokoro!" Frank grunts.

The movements go faster and faster with the men grunting and Kokoro whimpering and crying out at the same time until they all release their semen all over the raven haired girl. And Kokoro has a smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

After they recovered from their orgasmic high, the three men stand up while Kokoro lies on the floor, panting. One of her amrs are at her side while another is raised above her head. The men exchange looks and smile while Helena smiles at them. For them, they knew that it was worth it.

"You did a wonderful job, boys," she says. She then walks toward the panting Kokoro and kneels down toward her and caresses her cheek. "Kokoro, my dear. I'm proud of you."

"Onee...sama..." Kokoro whispers with a small smile on her face.

"You've learned well," the French woman says. "You now know what it's like to become a woman."

She leans in and kisses her on the cheek, not minding some of the semen on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried my very best on this, so please post positive comments. Also, for those of you who are waiting for "A Time for Stepping Up" I'm sorry. But I'll update soon. Don't worry. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
